Second Chances
by Deonna
Summary: Andrea has been friends with John Cena and the Superstars of WWE for a long time now and has a complicated past with a certain Legend Killer. When she flys down to see John for WM24 week will things change between Andrea and Randy or will John be the one?
1. Chapter 1

I had just boarded the plane to Orlando. I was just a regular old wrestling fan, on her way to catch Wrestlemania 24 weekend. Meet the superstars, meet new people and some new fans, the usual. I had been to wrestlemania quite a few times actually. I went to Wrestlemania 20 at Madison Square Garden, and Wrestlemania 23 in Detroit.

I guess before I get into how many Wrestlemania's I've been too or how I even can afford all the tickets, because I do sit ringside, I should explain a little about myself first huh?

My name is Andrea. I hate the name personally so my friends call me Andy or Drea; better than Andrea... I fucking hate it. Anyway, I'm about to turn twenty-three and graduating this year from college with a degree in exercise physiology.

I have curly and i mean the curliest light brown long hair you've probably ever seen. I've had stylist refuse to do my hair, its that thick and curly. My eyes are a light blue, kind of like ocean blue I guess. People look at me werid being 100% pure Italian and all. They expect me to be fat, with black thick hair, bushy eyebrowns and short. Well, they jist about covered the short apart. I'm just about 5'3 - if that. I look up to most people and living in the city is one of the worst places for me being vertical challenged and all. Tall people and tall buildings don't work to well for me.

I'm average weight. I weigh about 130 pounds. Everyone tells me muscle weighs more than fat but who knows. I consider myself average for today's obese society. Everywhere you look you see fast-food joints and people with McDonald's in their hand - seriously? That shit disgusts me, for real. I mean I eat what I want but seeing what it did to my little sister Amanda, lets get real now. Shes huge!

My family isn't so "tight nit" as the usual Italian upbring family. My mom was a stay at home mom while my dad was a stone mason. He worked constantly and when he was home he wanted to eat, watch tv and sleep. Who could blame him really, working ten hours days 6 days a week, thats all I would want to do too. Thats part of the reason why my parents got divorced when I was eleven and I was forced to live with my mom. We moved to Brooklyn around that time too. I'm orginally from Jersey.

My mom, well shes the typically Italian mother. A bitch; flat out cunt. She was never around, always at school or shopping... doing something but raising her children. Now don't get me wrong, she was there when we needed her to be but when it counted most like the day I got voted captiaon of the cheering team or my freshman year when I made the team, she was no where to be found. When we got home she was fighting with her boyfriend so had been a drinker or busy with her own school work . As you can probably tell we don't get a long now, but more of that later I swear.

I got myself a twin brother, Dominic and a little sister Amanda. Dominic is the annoying jock, drug addict type while Amanda well shes only 10 so we don't really know. I was the cheerleader in school, captian my senior year. I was the good student in school to - passing with A's and B's. Dominic got C's all throughout highschool and played football and wrestling.

Thats kind of the begining of my whole wrestling fantasy life, so to speak. Back in New Jersey he would watch something called WWF with his friends all the time. I wondered but never asked. One day I was grounded and I asked Dominic what he was watching. I saw two large men hitting each other with chairs. "Oh, AH!, Oh my god." Was all I said for about an hour straight watching it. I had quickly become addicted too it. I watched it every day it was on and fantasied about it during school hours. I was hooked. I had been to Wrestlemania 20, only because it was right around the block. My mom didn't believe I should be nearly eight-teen and going to wrestling. "You had school work and college to think about" she said.

Of course I bitched and moaned, fighting with her ever possible second and I ended up going myself. I had met my best friend there though, Alanna. She had sat next to me -ringside, of course- and we cheered together for Hulk Hogan and the various other superstars that preforming tonight. Alanna had a backstage pass and they had accidently gaven her another one. The both of us got backstage passes to Wrestlemania 20! Thats when I first met Randy Orton. He was drop dead gorgeous and I was definatly star-struck.

Randy had introduced us to his best friend John. John Cena that is. Who I had immeditatly hit it off with. We still keep in touch today. He's my best friend, the one I run to for everything. He keeps me grounded and I'm his rock. We speak nearly everyday. I've never been on the road with him but I've stopped by his house and Tampa when I was down there and stayed with him. I've met his parents and he's met mine - unfortunate for him I know. Mom had something to say about that one too, oh well.

Me and Randy had hit it off too. But we had eventually lost contact. I barely think about him now unless John brings up the day we met. Which is rarely ever. Randy's the typical player. He was young back than and so was I. I was naive and stupid and believed anything a man told me. I do wonder what he's up to when John talks about him - they are best friends and all. I just don't think I could stand that heart break again.

Its been 3 years since I've seen John - more importantly Randy. And he invited me down to Orlando to stay with him for Wrestlemania 24! Oh, thats how I get ringside everytime I see him live. John sends me tickets and I go when I can and am upset when I cannot. Life goes on. Anyway, I was sitting in my seat on my way to Orlando. I was meeting John there and he were taking a trip down to his house in Land O' Lakes. I was staying with him. I knew I was going to see Randy there I just didn't know how this week would all play out. Gah was I nervous!


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances :|2|:

I landed in the Orlando Airport. I was awaiting my luggage through the luggage claim and a guy had walked up to me.

"Hey, Are you here for Wrestlemania this weekend?" the strange man had just asked me.  
"Yeah, why?" giving him a blank stare "Well, I just saw Randy Orton down the hall checkin' in with an agent." I said walking away.

Wonder-fucking-ful. I thought to myself as I walked the same exact way he pointed. I was on the phone with John, trying to figure out where he was when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see whom it was but they kept walking on, completely ignoring the fact they just hit into me. I kept my eyes on this man and once he was a little ways down the wall he turned back. The tall man, in the balck afflication shirt was Orton.

I quickly turned away, hustling towards the stairs John said he was at singing autograpghs. I saw a sign with the name "John Cena" and I man in a black tux holding it. I took the liberty of walking up to him and telling him I was with John. The one thing I have to saw annoys the fuck out of me about John is that he will stay at this airport until every single on of his fans are happy. He doesn't care about the time as long as their happy, he's happy.

John finally hurried up and came over ot the car, for once leaving people unhappy. I smiled at him and ran up to him, hugging him tighty. He picked me up and spun me around, squeezing the life out of me. "Girls got to breathe Johnny!" He dropped me down and smiled at me.

"Well look at you! Let me see you!" John exclaimed.

Sometimes he treated me like a father. Hes in this thirties now and me only being twenty-three well to him thats like an eternity, I swear. He's only, uh.. 9 years old than me, no biggie. I smiled at him and laughed hitting his arm playfully. I got into the car and slid in next to me. It was a few hours drive to Land O' Lakes so we talked about everything there was to talk about. The wwe drama I should know about, boyfriends and girlfriends, my own personal drama with the only friend of mine he knew - Alanna. Just whatever. Than he asked about Randy. Good ol' fucking Randal Keith Orton.

I gave him a look. "Well Johnny" I smiled as he gave me the same look back. "I saw him at the airport. He smashed into me and I looked at him. I think he saw me when he turned back around but I dont know. Nor do I really care all that much." John just sighed.

"You know he'll be staying at my house as well." I nervously said, scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT!" I complained.

"He's my bestfriend. He didn't want to stay in a hotel in Orlando and I didn't want him to have to do that either." He looked at me as I pouted in my seat. "Dre, you can't expect me to turn down my best friend, can you?"

"I guess not." I sighed. "But I want my own room and I do not - DO NOT- want to be spending time with him; constantly. I can only put up with some much."

"Andrea, I cannot promise you that but please try and be nice to him..for my sake."

I gave him the evil eye for calling me Andrea. Did I mention before that I fucking hate that name. We pulled up to his house and the chuaffer took our bags into the house. John paided him and swept me off my feet. He carried me upstairs to my usual room and laid me on the bed. I really just wanted to sleep but John had another idea.

"Andy?" he poked me in the head, speaking like a baby.  
"Yes, Johnny" I asked poking him back in the eye. "Owww" He complained holding his eye. "hahahahhaha" I cracked up. "What do youo want from me."  
"Well first I want an apolige for this." pointing to his eye. "And second; Randy will be here soon. He just texted me."

I nodded and kissed John's forehead. "Feel better mister?" "Much, thank you." John smiled and got up.

I started unpacking all my stuff and putting in the wadrobe and cloest. I figured the longer it took me to get everything packed away the longer I wouldn't have to see Randy. I hated not being able to talk to him, but he just hurt me so much. I closed the door and sat down to think.

Randy's POV

I was checking everything with my agent at the airport. Once we were done I was in a rush to get to the rental car waiting outside for me, so I could aviod all the fans. I wan't in the mood to play my character or deal with any of the fan-girl ring-rats. I rushed past someone and accidently bumped into them. I was too busy shuffling through my information and hadn''t noticed.

I looked back and saw the short girl staring at me. Another fan, I asked myself getting annoyed. I looked back at her and I saw it wan't just another fan... it was her. It was Andrea. She turned back quickly and rushed to the door. I wanted to go after her but she was already gone by the time I realized who it was. If she was here for Wrestlemania she'll be staying with John too. I smiled at this and kept moving. I wanted to get to John's as soon as possible and explain things to them both.

I grabbed the keys to my car and practically sped all the way to John's house. I wanted to see her so bad. I got there and rang the door bell. John came and answered and he helped me with my luggage. He brought me to the room all the way down the hall. Not my usual room. Thats when John piped up.

"Andy, shes in the room at the begining of the hall. She really doesn't want to see you right now, trust me. So just try to keep a distance alright?" He asked

"I'll try, but I can't promise you that John. You know I want to make things right with her."

He nodded his head and walked out. I went too put all my clothes away in the wadrobe and closet. I had a lot of things to think about. I sat down on the bed and began to think about everything that happened with us.

i Flashback. /i  
Andrea had been working her work and going to school. She had flown down to see John and I at John's house. It had been a 5 or 6 months since either one of us had seen her and I was "together" with another girl. I honestly thought Andrea would have forgot about me. We had been in Drea and I's room and the bed making out and things started to heat up.

Andrea walked in and gasped. "Randal Keith Orton! How could you, in our room!?" She rushed out of the room and ran down to John. I guess by the time I got down there she had told John everything. He was her bestfriend too and demanded I leave for the time being. He held her in his arms the way I used too. She looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks and I went upstairs to get my keys.

I was walking down the stairs when I heard Andrea say something that tore me apart. "And the sad part about it all John, is that I thought we were really something. I thought we were in love, he loved me. I guess not." 


	3. Chapter 3

:| Normal POV |:

I guess I had fallen asleep laying in bed. I looked at the bedside clock, it read 6:30. SHIT! I thought as I raced to finish putting everything away. I flattened my hair out and changed my outfit to get ready for John's apperence tonight. He wanted me to come to everything with him while I'm in town. I changed into a pair of high-waisted skinny jeans with a white tank and black vest over it. I put on ankle high boots and fixed my make up. It was 7:00 when I was finished.

I raced down the steps to see John and Randy sitting on the couch watching ESPN. I conposed myself as I was getting ready to approach them. I walked up behind the couch and massaged John's shoulders and kissed his cheek. I saw from the corner of my eye Randy look jealous and kind of hurt. "Good, this was my play" I thought to myself as I started to speak up.

"So Johnny boy, whats on the agenda for tonight? I better have not rushed to be ready for nothing now." I walked in front of the television and spun around on my heel.

"Well your out of luck, shortie." He started to explain. "I have an event at 8:30p.m. tonight and the THQ Video Game Challenge. They didn't give me another pass for you to come though." I looked at him. "So I'm sorry to say but unless you want to go out to a club with Randy or something, you two are stuck here for the night."

I looked at him and then at Randy than back to John. I smiled and nodded "Yeah, looks like I got ready for nothing." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana off the kitchen island. I walked up and sat next to John on the couch. A special on the Patriots were on and I was interested. Just one of the many things John and I had in common. We both love the Patriots and football. I was so interested in the show I didn't even notice that John had gotten up and left the house. When the show ended it was around ten thirty and I was ready to go get changed and clean up for John.

He can be such a pig some times. I could only image what his refrigdorator looked like and the old, moldy food in the there. I went upstairs to get into sweats and a tank and came back down. Randy was now laying across the couch and had changed the channel to MTV. I went to the kitchen and started to clean out the fridge. I was sitting on the chair and had looked at the grapes and meat that had went bad, he had left in there. I was disgusted, I screamed.

"Ah, he is such a fucking disgusting man I swear to god. I mean you think the smell alone for this food would fucking kill someone. I could kill him for leaving it in this house." I screamed. The next thing I know Randy was behind me , rubbing my neck.

"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"No, I don't think we can." I pushed him off my shoulder.  
"Please Andy. I really think its time to put all of this past us."

I had gotten up and walked away. I paced the living room. 'Its been three years Randy. Three fucking years. Yet, what you did you don't seem to care anymore. I didn't get a phone call or a text or an email after I left and than just like that you forget about me? Move on!"

"How do you know I moved on?"  
"Your Randy Orton. The WWE superstar, the youngest world heavyweight champion - that a lone we all know your cocky and can get whoever you want. Not to mention you cheated on basically every girl you've had a serious relationship with." I said coldly.  
"Its been three years. I've grown up and matured." He stated

"Rand, I'll believe it when I see it." I looked up at him and shut the fridge door. I threw away all the molding and old food and walked upstairs to lay down. I heard the front door open and close behind John and than him lock the door. I smiled, thinking about how paraniod he is. It was hysterical. Everything is always locked as soon as he closed and windows are never open while he's asleep. I laughed because I am the same away. Let me explain..

Growing up in a little town called Wanaque, New Jersey I had experiences terrors six or seven year olds should never. I had my house the target of a break in, although my mother was home at the time. My dog had gotten out of the house and a man had threatened to kill my dog. He told my mom "What would you do if you came home and found your children dead, what if I did that!" or something to effect. A crazy man escape from jail and we weren't allowed to go outside for a week or so. People were drunk and smoking down the street, people got robbed and stolen from on a daily basis. On top of all that, I was 15 and living there when 9/11 happened. I was afarid to walk out the door and go outside.

Anyway, so as I grew up I had already developed serve paranioa and anxiety disorders. It got to the point during sleepovers if the parents had locked the door and shut the windows around me I wouldn't sleep or would have panic attacks. It got crazy, even in school I couldn't focus if everyone was loud and obnoxious and the teacher did nothings. I even once failed algebra because of it. I always find a way to cope though. John had been aware of this and had his own minor case of them both. He took the steps to insure safety for me and my own problems, he cared and I thank him very day for that.

John had come into the room and sat down on the bed to look at me. It woke me up and I turned to him. "Can I help you there Johnnny boy?" I smiled at him and he thought for a second.  
"No, no. Just wondering how my princess was doing and how her night went with Randy." "Eh, I didn't really tallk to him." I sat up against the bed frame "I cleaned up you kitchen and fridge..as usual it was disgusting." I sighed "He tried to talk to me, tell me he's changed. He played the 'its been three years card' but I told him when I see it I'll believe it."  
"Thank you for being mature about it all, babe." I kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep. Big day tommorrow. I'll wake you around 7a.m. alright we got to get over Citrus Bowl to check it out. Than from four to ten we have this block party with all the fans. I want you to come and enjoy yourself, okay?"

I smiled and kissed him cheek. "Goodnight John." He had gotten up and went into this own room and catch some sleep. I fell alseep again until it was time to get ready. I had John shaking me awake to get ready. I got scared and screamed, than laughed at myself when I realized it was him.

"Hey darlin'. Thanks for the wake up call." with a hint of sarcasim in my voice. I gave him a dirty look. As you could tell I was not a morning person. I hated being woken up. I shook it off and got up and shower. I didn't have my own bathroom, so Randy and I were sharing. I didn't bother to knock and just walked into the bathroom. I rubbbed my eyes and saw Randy there trying to cover up. It finally sunk in what was happening and I apoliged. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean too." He smirked at me

"No, Dre. Its fine. The bathrooms all yours." I thanked him and waited for him to leave before getting undressed. I took a hot shower and got out to get changed for the day. I grabbed a floral tank with a matching pink open front sweater and jeans. I put on brown heels and let my hair fall into loose curls. I did my make-up with a smokey effect and took a step back in the mirror. I looked good - good. I wanted to make a lasting impression on these people. I hadn't seen or meet most of them and I knew the specualtion was going to happen about me and John; mostly from the fans.

I walked out of the bedroom as Randy was walking out of him. I looked at him and rasied my brow. He was wearing jeans and a light blue affliction shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. He had his hair cut short and the front kind of spiked. He looked cute. "Well don't you like nice today Randal." I smiled.

"Right back at cha babe." He winked. I laughed at him and walked down the steps to see John standing there waiting for us. I smiled at him and went to grab a pear from the bowl for fruit sitting in the kitchen and walked back. Randy was putting on his shoes when I yelled "SHOT GUN!" I stuck my tounge out at him.

"I don't think so little girl." I said glaring at me.  
'Oh, I think so" as soon as I finished I opened the front door and raced to John's new black Range Rover. Randy chased after me but I got there first. We began to play fight to sit there and he picked me up and tossed me aside. I kicked him right in the leg with my heel, which I'm sure hurt me more than him. But he moved and I opened the car door. I jumped in and locked the door. I laughed at him from inside the car. He smiled and sat in the back seat. "Victory is mine, as always Randal. You should really get used to me winning all the time." I smiled at him.

We had getting along for once. It was a miracle. I guess what I said about letting me see the "new" him really sunk in. Lets hope so. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday April 1st 2008 __________________

We had driven to the Citrus Bowl early that afternoon. I went in the back with John and Randy and ran around with all my friends backstage and meeting the newcomers of the WWE. Everyone was so nice and just had I had remembered them. Of course, their were bitches and assholes backstage and sluts no-one really thought deserved to be there. I had my best friends by my side though; Melina and Mickie. It was really like a big family again and I looked at these girls like the sisters I never really had that I meet a few years back.

I was backstage with John at a RAW live event at Madison Square Garden. John took me backstage and introduced me to everyone we passed and even took me to meet Vince. He had knocked on the Girls Locker room door and Mickie answered. She gave me and dirty look, like I was just another ring rat but than John introduced me. "Mick, this is my long time friend Andrea." It was probably the only exception to my name thing, when I was meeting people I called myself Andrea. Her eyes than softened and John asked if I could hang out with her and the others girls for awhile while he had this match. She agreed and 20 mintues into the conversation we were best friends. That night I met Melina too. We all spend the next few days together and hit it off pretty well.

The girls and I don't stay in touch as good as John and I do but when I see them its as if nothing had ever happened. Anyway, backstage was frantic. Everyone was running around somewhere to fix something or get the fireworks set up. I walked around aimlessly looking for someone I knew. Someone had grabbed me from behind and picked me up twriling me around. I screamed and sqriumed to see who it was... Randy. "Can I help you Mr. Orton?"

He flashed his imfamous smirk and picked me up. I screamed, kicked and punched at him until I just gave up hope. I saw the sky finally when he set me down. I looked out and saw all the empty seats and the ring being set up in the middle of everything. I was in awe. I had the inpulse to run down the ramp, so I did. Randy chased after me and I hopped inside. I spun on my heel and looked around. "Wow" I said aloud and giggled. This was an amazing view. "This is insanity." I exclaimed.

"Just wait" Randy said "Until all these seats are filled and you have 80 thousand people starring at you.. think about how amazing that feels." I knew what he ment. It was truely amazing.

"I couldn't image doing that every night." I smiled at him. I walked up and sat on the top rope. I was still in awe of this view. The sky looked amazing and I couldn't wait to watch the show and seee how spectacular everything would be tonight. I was so happy to be there tonight. Randy was just a plus.. a HUGE fuckin' plus. I smiled at him again, laughing at myself.

"What are you giggling about Andrea" I gave him a dirty look and he smirked "Oh, nothing. Just myself." I giggled again "Wanna share?" He begged "Well, I was just thinking about how I've never been in a ring before and how great tonight is going to be. And how seeing all my friends is really good because I missed them." I said.  
"Oh, Seeing me.. that makes you the happiest, doesnt it?"

I rolled my eyes "Oh yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Because.. I know you all too well Andy. You haven't gotten that smile off your face all day since we got along in the car. You're even smiling right now as we speak." I smiled again. "Well, I'm sorry I liike to smile Randal." "So seeing me has nothing to do with your smile." "To a degree it has something to do with you, but not completely because of you." I lied.  
"Thats what I thought. Drea, I've told you before I've changed. I'm matured now and I want to try again with you. You have to give me one more chance, please. I was stupid back then and I didn't know what I really had in front of me. Please, Dre." He begged and pleaded with me.

I thought about it for a mintue. My heart told me "YES, you asshole. You love this man and you'll regret this ever mintue if you don't take the chance!" but your mind told you "No, are you fuckin dumb! Do you want to get hurt again, he's just a player." I debated with myself for a few mintues and sighed. I saw him begining to leave the ring. I ran after him... "Rand.." I grabbed him arm.

He spun around and grabbed my face and planted the most mind blowing kiss ever on my lips. It took my breath away. I looked at him stunned and he sighed turning again to leave. I grabbed him one more time and kissed him once more. I grabbed the back of his head to intenify the kiss and he kissed back passionately. I liked this feeling. It was nice and new and felt right again. 


End file.
